fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Invel Yura
in " "}} |previous affiliation= |mark location= |occupation=Shield of Spriggan Emissary of AlvarezFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 494, Page 6 |previous occupation= |team=Spriggan 12 |previous team= |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations= |status=Active |relatives= |counterpart= |magic=Ice Magic Ice Slave |weapons=Metallic Collar |manga debut=Chapter 443 (silhouette) Chapter 445 (actual) |anime debut= |game debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Invel Yura (インベル・ユラ Inberu Yura) is part of the Alvarez Empire as one of the Spriggan 12, the protection guard of Emperor Spriggan. He is the emissary of Alvarez, serving as the Emperor's chief of staff and consul.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 452, Page 10Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 494, Page 6 His epithet within the Empire is the "Winter General" (冬将軍 Fuyu Shōgun) due to his cunning use of Ice Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 445, Page 2 Appearance Invel is a bespectacled man of average height. Most of his long, white hair is bunched into a ponytail by a golden brace. The ponytail hangs past his right shoulder, reaching up to his chest. The rest of his hair is quite messy, with uneven bangs falling down the sides of his face and between his eyes. He has alert eyes with red irises. His attire is quite trim, befitting his strict personality. It comprises of a simple pair of dark dress pants and a white collared dress shirt, completely buttoned up with a blue tie hanging from the neck. Over this, he dons a trench coat with a white border. The color of its interior as well as its exterior matches that of his tie. Dark markings are diagonally branded from the left shoulder and sleeve and run down the front and the back of the coat. The coat has a high collar which is left unfolded. The cuffs are also quite large. As the coat cannot be closed down the front, Invel fastens it with a long belt, looping it twice around his waist and then holding it fast with a simple buckle. This leaves part of the front of his shirt exposed, allowing the tie to be tucked neatly into the coat. The belt itself has a pattern of diamonds running across it. His outfit is completed by a pair of dark shoes with contrasting light soles.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 446, Cover Personality Invel appears to be a stern individual who values order and respect.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 445, Page 9 Due to this militaristic nature, while he is careful not to overstep his own bounds, he clearly voices his displeasure in case the actions of any of his associates are deemed to be out of keeping with their position in the Empire, be it another Shield of SprigganFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 452, Page 9 or the emperor himself.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 464, Page 4 He is also a highly capable orator and leader of soldiers.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 479, Pages 2-3 Quite close to the emperor, he reveres him greatly, chastising even his colleagues if he perceives their actions towards their sovereign to be disrespectful.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 445, Page 5 Through it all, Invel is an understanding person, being able to sympathize with His Majesty's relationship with Fairy Heart, or in other words, his former lover.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 494, Pages 4-6 Synopsis Alvarez Empire arc Invel greets Zeref as he returns to his palace in Vistarion. Asked about gathering the Spriggan 12, he says that it will take some time for the twelve to heed the call. As Ajeel Ramal and Dimaria Yesta appear, Invel reprimands them for their behavior in the presence of the emperor, as well as Yajeel about the official documents that allow a foreigner to get an audience, but Zeref dismisses it as unnecessary. As Yajeel asks Zeref to have an audience with Makarov Dreyar, Invel and his fellow Spriggan 12 members leave upon Zeref's request.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 445, Pages 2-9 Later, when Zeref calls a meeting for his Shields, Invel attends and is upset that Neinhart ignored Zeref's summons. He then listens as Zeref spells out the upcoming war against Ishgar.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 452, Pages 9-21 As the war against Ishgar proceeds, Invel escorts Zeref, who is leading a part of the Empire's army. As they approach Magnolia from the west, the Invel reports the defeat of their vanguard and expresses his disbelief at the outcome.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 462, Pages 8-9 He later informs the emperor of an unidentified object hurling straight toward their location,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 462, Page 18 accompanying his lord when they head out to confront the enemy, Natsu. While Natsu and Zeref converse, Invel calms down the troops who question the enemy's constant reference to their emperor as "Zeref" by revealing it to be Spriggan's true identity. When ordered to retreat so that Zeref and Natsu might fight freely, he reproaches his master for attending to such a trivial matter, but obeys nonetheless,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 464, Pages 3-5 Although concerned for his emperor's safety throughout the course of the battle, he restrains himself from interfering,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 465, Pages 2-4 and, subsequent to the Fairy Tail Mage's retreat, carries out Zeref's orders of fetching him imperial garments as well as having the troops resume their march towards Magnolia,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 466, Pages 1-3 warning them not to underestimate their opponent as well as alleviating their anxieties regarding the defeat of five Shields of Spriggan by delivering a rousing speech. As the army proceeds towards Magnolia in an orderly manner, Invel suddenly notices that Zeref is worried about something and enquires about the source of his concern, only to be vaguely informed that the nature of the Magic flowing through the land has been changed by Irene.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 486, Page 20 In the aftermath of the casting of Universe One, Invel rejoins Zeref in the Fairy Tail Guild hall, finding Zeref in conversation with Mavis, whom he instantaneously freezes in order to contain the power of Fairy Heart. However, at his emperor's behest, he frees the maiden, but retains an iron grip over her very thought processes. The Winter General then reunites with his fellow Shields of Spriggan as they await the arrival of their enemies and the liberation of Fairy Heart from Mavis' body.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 494, Pages 15-17 While his comrades engage in battling the guilds of Ishgar, Invel looks down onto the battlefield, planning his next move.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 496, Page 21 As Natsu attacks with Fire Dragon's Roar, Invel freezes it. He then freezes the Fairy Tail Mages solid, except Gray Fullbuster, who seems to be immune to his attack. Before Gray can throw any attack, Invel attacks him effortlessly. Invel then engages in battle with Gray, who begins to freeze solid.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 497, Pages 13-20 Magic and Abilities Ice Magic (氷の魔法 Kōri no Mahō): Invel is capable of employing Ice Magic at such an immense level that he's been given the epithet "Winter General". He can use the sheer coldness from his Magic to completely freeze his targets in a matter of seconds that's also even capable of freezing Natsu's Fire Dragon Slayer Magic and himself effortlessly.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 494, Pages 3-4Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 497, Pages 13-16 Invel can also create many forms of ice for offensive purposes, which are capable to have Gray (an extreme cold resistant Ice-Make user) shiver from its cold to nearly have his body to freeze solid.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 497, Pages 17-20 Ice Slave (アイススレイブ Aisu Sureibu): Invel is capable of inducing control over the affected's thoughts and actions through this Magic (appearing through the use of a collar). When used on Mavis Vermilion, she described this Magic as if her thoughts were being snatched away, being unable to think rationally and her body listening to the enemy's orders, moving on its own.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 494, Pages 6-7 Irene Belserion confirms this by mentioning that it steals the identity of oneself and likens it as completely freezing one's heart solid.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 497, Pages 2-3 Immense Magic Power: As a member of the Spriggan 12, Invel's Magic Power is immense, stated to be on par with those of the strongest Mage in Ishgar and strongest of the Ten Wizard Saints God Serena,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 440, Pages 19-20 and stated to be roughly equal to that of fellow Shield of Spriggan Brandish μ's own,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 443, Page 25Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 446, Page 8 someone renowned for toppling entire nations single-handedly,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 452, Pages 11-12 and whose Magic Power exceeds Makarov Dreyar's own.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 443, Page 17 Invel's Magic Power is so massive, he was able to make Gray Fullbuster, someone with an immunity to the cold, shiver from the sheer coldness of his Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 497, Pages 13-20 Equipment Metallic Collar: Invel possesses a metallic collar with a chained coil that he uses in conjunction with his Ice Slave Magic. Trivia *Invel's surname, Yura (Russian: юра) in Russian means "winter". Quotes *(To Emperor Spriggan):"To disobey his Majesty's word is to run contrary to the very name of the 12." *(To Gray Fullbuster):''"And a weak wizard such as yourself, with hardly the strength to freeze an ice cube, will never see the end of my winter!!"''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 497, Page 20 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Antagonist Category:Spriggan 12 members